Say Something
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke shore each other up in the aftermath of the season 3 finale...set in at end of season 3.


**Say Something**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

 _ **A/N-I want to thank my beta Scifiromance for her help and encouragement on this story!**_

Bellamy Blake stood in the rain. His dark hair was slick to his head from the constant downpour and his hands gripped the gun he was holding so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His brown eyes drifted around the chaotic scene in front of him. Everywhere he looked people were crying and wailing. Others were clasped together after reuniting. Some looked guilty, some looked disappointed, while others wandered helplessly around in circles, their eyes flicking back and forth as they searched helplessly for their loved ones. Most were disoriented. They had woken up from a fake world bathed with light, to a dark one, destroyed by their own hands while under the influence of another. Bellamy felt the water trickle down his face as it dripped from his hair. He restlessly ran one hand through the thick strands and shook out the excess water. He didn't need the rain to blur his vision. He had to be on guard. He had to make sure that his people were safe, that she was safe. He breathed deeply when he saw Clarke in the distance. She was helping her mother, Abby, to treat the fallen. Despite the horror she had already been forced to endure she was still fighting, and because she refused to give up, it inspired him and the others not to either.

In the distance he saw his sister Octavia. She was tending to Indra who had just been taken down from the cross she had been chained to. Beside Octavia was Kane. He was holding Indra's hand and thanking her for saving his life. If it hadn't been for her intervention he would have been killed in the blast in Polis tower along with the other grounders who had been under ALIE's influence. Bellamy felt a lump lodge in his throat as he watched Octavia kneel next to her mentor and tell her about Pike's death. The tension in Indra's face eased when she heard the news. Like Octavia it had galled her that she had been forced to fight alongside the man who had ended Lincoln's life. Octavia happened to glance toward Bellamy and her face hardened as she glared at him. Bellamy stoically met her disgusted gaze. Even though he was torn up inside he wouldn't show it, not even in front of Octavia. He had told Pike he had to live with what he had done and no amount of begging Octavia's forgiveness was ever going to bring her lover back to life.

As if Clarke sensed his emotional turmoil she left Abby and walked slowly toward Bellamy. She passed Octavia and the others, halting for a moment as she hunkered down and checked Indra's wounds. Bellamy watched as Clarke gently used cloth torn from her own shirt to carefully mop up the blood oozing from the numerous cuts dotting Indra's proud face. Most of her wounds were superficial. The deeper ones would need stitches but they didn't have the medical supplies to do that right now. They had to patch everyone up as best they could before they moved them on to somewhere more sterile. Clarke directed Octavia and Kane on the best way to clean Indra's remaining wounds before she resumed her journey to Bellamy.

"You okay?" She asked wearily as she tried to smile.

Bellamy's eyes softened as he returned her attempt at a smile with one of his own. She was the only one who ever asked him if he was okay. He saw her eyes roam his face as if she could tell by his expression alone how he was really feeling. And maybe she could. Clarke definitely knew him better than anyone, even Octavia. His sister could be self-absorbed at times, and in her anger, even before their relationship had fractured, she would rarely ask if he was okay.

"I'm fine."

Clarke sighed softly, not believing even for a moment that he really was. But she admired the way he held his emotions in check. Bellamy would never fall apart in front of anyone or show weakness, especially in a dire situation as the one they all found themselves in now. The others didn't know the half of it. It was only in front of her he would confess his fears. Even though he didn't realise it, the others drew courage from his show of strength. He had faltered lately, he had taken the wrong side, and made some seriously bad decisions, which had unforeseen repercussions. But then so had she. Her leaving had been the catalyst for everything that had happened. Clarke knew that her guilt had led them all down a dark path. She should have stayed and faced her pain, but she had hidden away, only extending the pain and torment. She had left Bellamy alone; she had left them all alone to deal with the fall out of her actions.

"Stop it, Clarke." Bellamy said huskily as he watched a tumult of emotions cross her face as she became lost in her own head. It was obvious Clarke was blaming herself again when in truth she had saved them all.

"Stop what?" Clarke restlessly flicked her hair away from her face. The wet strands stuck to her skin and she ended up yanking them away and twisting the silky stands into a loose coil at the back of her head.

"Stop with the blame game." Bellamy arched his eyebrows and was rewarded with a proper smile from Clarke.

"Look who's talking." Clarke pointed out.

Bellamy's mood darkened again. She was right. He couldn't shake his own guilt so how could he chide her for wallowing in her own. "You saved everyone."

"Did I?" Clarke gazed around at the surrounding chaos. She had freed their people and the grounders from ALIE, but had effectively doomed them anyway to face an uncertain future. She had made that decision, the burden was hers alone. Only Bellamy knew the true peril they were facing. Like she always did she had confided in him first. He was the heart to her head, there was no denying that. That was what she had missed most of all, and that was what she hadn't realised when she had left, the way he balanced her out. Any decision she was forced to make, just having him there, agreeing with her, or fighting her on it, gave her courage. But she had left him behind in Arkadia and destroyed them both.

"You're doing it again." Bellamy took her fingers lightly in his. Clarke looked down at their hands and so did he.

"I can't help it." Clarke felt hopelessness overwhelm her. When she had pulled the lever and destroyed the city of light she had been so certain that she was in the right. At the time she had felt Bellamy was with her. She had pictured his hand over hers, the way it had been in Mount Weather when they had pulled the lever together, killing innocents in the process of trying to save their own. "Did I do the right thing, Bellamy?" She begged him.

Clarke's fingers felt cold against his warm skin. He weaved his fingers more firmly through hers as he tried to lend her his strength. "You did the only thing that you could."

"But have I condemned us all?" Clarke's voice was full of torment. A single tear fell down her beautiful face and Bellamy had to force himself not to stare. He looked at their joined hands again to distract himself.

"Living in the city of light is not living at all." Bellamy stated firmly as his eyes met hers. "To remove death and all pain from the equation removes any meaning that life has. You don't ease pain, you overcome it. And we will."

Clarke's blue eyes, so filled with unease and anxiety, widened in shock at his words. Those were the same ones she had said to ALIE, right before she pulled the lever. "You believe that."

"I don't believe. I know." Bellamy kept his eyes locked on hers as he spoke. "You made the right choice, Clarke. It was the only choice."

Clarke's lips trembled as she tried to hold back her tears, but they glimmered in her eyes all the same. She had so desperately needed to hear that she had made the right decision. Despite the severe threat of the nuclear reactors melting down and making the world inhabitable, hearing Bellamy say out loud that he agreed with the choice she had made firmly cemented in her mind that she had done the right thing, the only thing.

"We'll get through this, Clarke. Together." Bellamy vowed.

"Together." Clarke echoed him.

They continued to look intently at each other for a long time, saying silently with their eyes what they were not yet capable of verbalising aloud.

"Clarke…." It was Abby's voice calling her daughter's name that pulled them apart.

"I have to…." Clarke didn't finish what she was saying. Bellamy knew. She smiled faintly as she pulled her fingers out of his before she left him to rejoin her mother.

Bellamy watched her go with his heart in his eyes….

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
